


The Way to a Man's Heart

by Darth_Claire



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Gay Relationship, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Food Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Sex and Chocolate, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Claire/pseuds/Darth_Claire
Summary: Yuuri is excited to celebrate his first Valentine's day with a lover, but as usual Viktor's gift is over the top.  Will Yuuri let it ruin the evening or can he come out on top?





	1. Valentine's 2017

_**Valentine's 2017** _

* * *

 

“You’re over rotating on the axel!”  Viktor called to Yuuri as he skated by. Yuuri tried it one more time, this time correctly.  He skated to the side for some water.

“I think that’s enough for the day,” Viktor said. “We need to get going if we want to make our reservation.”

Yuuri looked at the clock.  “You’re right.” He came off the ice, putting on Viktor’s jacket. “That reminds me. I was looking up restaurants for Valentine’s Day. We should go ahead and book something soon.”

“What the hell is Valentine’s Day?” Yurio asked, not looking up from his phone.

Yuuri frowned.  “Do you not have that here?”

“Why do you?” Georgi asked. “I thought it was an American holiday.”

“Well I did go to college in Detroit, but it’s popular in Japan too,” Yuuri explained. “I’ve never had anyone to celebrate with before though.”

“We’ll have to do something special!” Viktor said, kissing him.

“Can you two go be gross somewhere else?” Yurio grumbled.

“I’ll go change,” Yuuri said.

Viktor smiled as he walked away, then turned to Yurio.

“I forgot about Valentine’s Day!”

“So?” Yurio shrugged. “Won’t you two be In Taiwan for Four Continents?”

“Yeah, but I have to buy him something!”

Yurio rolled his eyes and looked up something on his phone. “Here, get him these.”

Viktor looked at the screen. It was an article about anus shaped chocolates. Chris had actually given him a box last year as a joke. They had been delicious and he and Chris had had fun eating them, but Yuuri was a lot more reserved than Chris.

He handed the phone back to Yurio. “I don’t think he wants to eat a chocolate asshole.”

“He eats yours,” Georgi quipped.

Viktor felt himself blush as he fumbled for a response.

Georgi smirked. “You need to double check who you’re texting.”

“Yes, you do,” Yurio said flatly. “During Nationals you two were sexting in the group chat.”

“Ok, we’ll be more careful!” Viktor promised. He put a finger to his lips in thought. Georgi was onto something. “But you’re right, it would be better if it was mine.”

“What the fuck!” Yurio cried. “I was joking!”

“I gave Anya something similar once.” Georgi told him.

“That’s why she dumped you,” Yurio grumbled, stalking off to the locker room.

“I have an artist friend,” Georgi continued. “I’ll hook you up.”

“Viktor!” Yuuri called from the hall. “Ready?”

“I’ll text you,” Georgi said.

“Thanks, I owe you!”

 

* * *

 

Yuuri leaned against Viktor as they walked through the lobby to the elevator.

“That was fun!” Viktor said, gently squeezing Yuuri’s hip. “It’s too bad that Valentine’s falls during a competition. I would have loved to get a bottle of champagne.”

Yuuri blushed. “Thanks for doing this. I know this isn’t a big thing in Russia.”

“It is in Japan and it’s important to you.” Viktor kissed him on the cheek.

“I’ve never had anyone on Valentine’s Day before,” Yuuri confessed shyly. “I’ve received gifts from friends and fans but this is the first time anyone has given me honmei chocolate.”

“Well, I have a surprise for you up in the room.”

“Me too.”

They rode up to their floor and went to the room. Yuuri took the small box out of his suitcase and handed it to Viktor.  Viktor opened it breathing in the smell of the chocolate.

“Are these from that shop near our apartment?”

“You pointed them out when we were shopping last week.”

Viktor kisses him. “I love it.” He set the box on the table and took one out of his bag. “I know the tradition is to make it yourself but I had them custom made for you.”

Yuuri opened the box. He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting but the puckered chocolates certainly weren’t it. They looked familiar but he couldn’t say why.

“They’re interesting! What is this shape?”

“No guesses? You’ve seen it before.”

Suddenly it hit him. Phichit has sent him an article last year about these. They had giggled helplessly over the idea, wondering who would actually give these as a gift. Now he knew the answer.

“Is this really your, um,” he stammered.

“You’d know better than I would,” Viktor leered.

Yuuri felt his palms sweat. Eating Viktor’s ass wasn’t something he particularly enjoyed. It wasn’t terrible, but he enjoyed Viktor’s reaction more than the act. He picked up on of the anus shaped chocolates. Presumably they had been made with a clean mold. If he could put his mouth on the real thing, surely he could eat a chocolate replica.

He looked at his options. The white chocolate was unnervingly realistic so he picked up the dark chocolate one. He closed his eyes and ran his tongue along the puckered surface.

“Oh my, is that what you look like when you’re doing that?” Viktor asked.

The excitement in his voice sent a shiver down Yuuri’s spine. He dug his tongue in, licking the ridges smooth. This was no different than when he did this to Viktor. The chocolate was tasty but the real pleasure came from hearing the small moans of joy from Viktor.

His tongue broke through the layer of chocolate and plunged into a reservoir of sweet vanilla goo. He looked at Viktor. He was still, but tightly coiled and ready to pounce. Once Yuuri finished the chocolate he was going to explode.

Yuuri took off his glasses and brushed his hair back as he continued to lick the chocolate. He let some of the filling dribble onto his chin.  Viktor bit his lip as Yuuri wiped it off and licked his finger clean. Finally he popped the rest of the shell in his mouth.

“Delicious.”

Viktor stepped towards him, removing his tie and jacket in one swift motion. He captured Yuuri's mouth in a hungry kiss as he removed Yuuri's pants followed by his own. Yuuri shuddered with anticipation. Most of the time Viktor was sweet and gentle, but Yuuri loved being able to turn him into a hungry needy animal. He took off his jacket and tie, tossing them to the side. Viktor reached over to retrieve the tie. He raised an eyebrow, asking Yuuri’s permission. Yuuri grinned and held out his hands. Viktor wrapped it snuggly around his wrists and tossed Yuuri on the bed. He unbuttoned his shirt and stripped off his underwear then stepped back to appreciate the view. Viktor’s own erection strained against the thin fabric of his satin briefs. He took the small bottle of lube out of his bag and dribbled some on his fingers. To his surprise Viktor rubbed the lube on Yuuri’s cock.

“You have to skate tomorrow,” Viktor reminded him. “As your coach it’s my responsibility to make sure you don’t overwork yourself before a competition.”

He stripped off the rest of his clothes and crawled onto the bed, straddling Yuuri’s hips.  He slowly sank down onto Yuuri’s erection, a needy moan escaping his lips. Yuuri pulled against the silk tie holding his arms, his body quivering as Viktor enveloped him. Viktor paused for a moment and leaned over to whisper in Yuuri’s ear.

“I almost came just watching you. I want you to fill me like an eclair.”

Yuuri usually would have been put off by that comment but he was past caring. Viktor rocked his hips, sliding along Yuuri’s cock. He pushed Yuuri’s arms back over his head pinning them to the bed. Dragging his fingertips down Yuuri’s arms, he braced himself on Yuuri’s chest.  

Yuuri lay back, watching as Viktor continued to ride him. His pale cheeks were flushed, the bright pink standing out against his platinum hair. His bright blue eyes sparkled with a wild passion. It was a look only Yuuri got to see. On the ice Viktor was always so controlled, but in bed, something desperate and primal was unleashed. Yuuri relished being the only man who could reduce Viktor to a wild animal.

He looked down at Viktor’s untouched cock. It was stiff and swollen, begging for release. It wouldn’t take much. Viktor never lasted long once he was excited. He recovered quickly but he didn’t have Yuuri’s stamina. The first round was always the best and he did what he could to draw it out.

“If you untie me I could take care of that,” Yuuri teased.

Viktor combed his bangs out of his face, sweat glistening on his skin. “I want to come just from fucking you.”

“Then stop teasing and fuck me,” Yuuri urged him. “I don’t think either of us can take much more of this.”

Viktor placed his hands back on Yuuri’s chest for support as he fucked himself on Yuuri’s cock. His erection flopped up and down with the rhythm of his hips, slapping against Yuuri’s stomach. Yuuri let out a small gasp as Viktor dug his nails into the pale skin of Yuuri’s chest.  With a deep moan, he came, shooting white goo on Yuuri’s chest. He slumped forward in a boneless heap.

Yuuri peppered Viktor’s neck with soft kisses. He could feel his heart racing. He took a deep breath, trembling with need. He wanted to let Viktor catch his breath but he was so close.

“You’re still hard, aren’t you?” Viktor muttered. “You’re shaking.”

“Yeah, I just need a minute.”

Yuuri put his hands around Viktor’s neck and flipped them over so Viktor was on his back. Viktor stared up at him as he thrust into him. His ice blue eyes shone with contentment and his sweat soaked hair stuck to his skin. Yuuri shuddered, pulling against the tie as he reached his climax. He slid out and rolled off to the side. Viktor untied his hands, rubbing the faint marks on his wrists.

“I love you,” Yuuri whispered.

Viktor kissed the gold ring on his hand. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri stepped off the ice as the warm up ended. He went to get his jacket from Viktor but Phichit grabbed his hand and whisked him away.

“Be right back!” he called to Viktor, “I just need Yuuri’s help with something!”

“Phichit I’m up after JJ,” Yuuri said as Phichit dragged him to a secluded hallway.

“Well then tell me quick, how did it go?”

“How did what go?”

“Don’t play dumb with me! It was your first Valentine’s with Viktor!”

“Oh that,” Yuuri muttered. “Well dinner was great and Viktor was really, uh, passionate.”

“But,” Phichit prompted.

Yuuri glanced over his shoulder to be sure they were alone. “His gift was kind of weird.”

Phichit raised an eyebrow. “Weird how? You have a low bar for weird.”

Yuuri felt the heat in his cheeks even in the cold air. “Do you remember those chocolates you showed me last Valentine’s Day?”

Phichit thought for a moment. “The ones shaped like-”

“Yep.”

Phichit gaped. “He didn’t!"

“Worse! He had them custom made.”

“He molded his own butt?” Phichit squealed. “How many did he give you?”

“Six,” Yuuri sighed. “I still have five left.”

Phichit giggled helplessly. “I never thought you were such a kiss ass.”

Yuuri slapped him lightly on the shoulder.

Phichit laughed. “Sorry, I couldn’t resist!

“I just can’t believe he did that!” Yuuri whined.

“Really?” Phichit asked. “Because it seems pretty on brand for him.”

Yuuri sighed. ”Ugh, you’re right! How did I not see it coming?”

Phichit chuckled and put an arm around his shoulder. “That’s what’s great about him though! He’s a little strange but he loves you enough to go to all that trouble.”

Yuuri looked at the gold ring on his finger. He had never wanted Viktor to be anything more than himself. It didn’t matter what was in the box on Valentine’s Day, as long as it was from Viktor.

“You’re right.”  

A roar of applause signaled the end of JJ’s program.

“I should get going.” He gave Phichit a quick hug. “I’ll see you after the program.”

Viktor was waiting for him, Makkachin tissue box in hand. “What did Phichit want?”

“Just to wish me good luck,” Yuuri lied.

Viktor smirked. He didn’t believe that for a moment. He took Yuuri’s hand and kissed the gold ring. “I hope you didn’t use all your Eros last night.”

Yuuri rubbed on some lip balm. “I’ll let you be the judge of that.”

_**-End-** _


	2. Pyeongchang 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri celebrate Valentine's Day during the Olympics.

Yuuri squeezed Viktor’s hand as they walked back to the Olympic Village.  

 

“I still can’t believe I’m here!” he exclaimed. “It’s all thanks to you.”

 

Viktor stopped and pulled him into a deep, slow kiss.  The smooth layer of fresh lip balm on Viktor’s lips slid against the cracked skin on Yuuri’s as their tongues danced together.  Viktor pulled back and took the canister of lip balm out of his pocket, rubbing a small dab on Yuuri’s lips.

 

“You did this,” he said.  “You had the potential, but you worked hard and you earned this.”

 

Yuuri hugged him tightly, laying his head on Viktor’s shoulder.  Viktor kissed the top of his head.

 

“Let’s go back,” he whispered. “I want to give you your Valentine’s gift.”

 

Yuuri felt a flash of panic.  Last year Viktor had given him chocolates made from a mold of his own anus. He was a little scared to see what Viktor had done this year.

 

“Are you sure?  We could wait and celebrate White Day this year.”  

 

“It’s fine!” Viktor assured him. “We have a couple of days until our events start.  But we can do White Day too.”

 

He put his arm around Yuuri’s shoulder as they walked back to their building. Yuuri tried to imagine what it could be.  Maybe he had made a chocolate mold of his dick this year. That would still be strange, but he would prefer it over an anus.  

 

They reached their building and took the elevator up to their floor. A group of female skaters were waiting for the elevator when the doors opened. They all gasped in excitement when they saw Viktor. Viktor just smiled and put his arm around Yuuri’s waist as they exited.  One of the Japanese skaters gave Yuuri an enthusiastic thumbs up as she hurried into the elevator. Yuuri blushed as they hurried to their room and locked the door. 

 

“Where’s that champagne you brought?” he asked.

 

“Let’s not go overboard,” Viktor teased.

 

“One glass won’t hurt,” Yuuri said. He took the small bottle out of the cooler and poured two glasses.

 

“Well it is Valentine’s Day,” Viktor agreed, clinking his glass against Yuuri’s.

 

Yuuri took a sip and went to get a small box from his suitcase.  He handed it to Viktor. Viktor looked it over, mouthing a few syllables as he tried to decipher the kanji.

 

“My Japanese is still a little weak,” he admitted sheepishly.

 

“It’s from that shop you like in Hatsetsu,” Yuuri told him. 

 

Viktor’s eyes lit up.  He opened the box and popped one of the chocolates in his mouth, closing his eyes as he chewed slowly.  “I missed these. We really need to visit your parents when the season is over.”

 

Yuuri cringed.  “Valentine’s day isn’t the best time to talk about my parents.”

 

“You’re right, sorry!” Viktor gave him a quick peck on the cheek.  “Are you ready for yours?”

 

“Yes!” Yuuri exclaimed with mock impatience.  “What did you get me?”

 

Viktor ran to the closet.  Yuuri’s jaw dropped as he took out a large box and set it carefully on the bed.  Whatever was in the box, there was no way he’d be able to eat it all tonight.

 

“Open it!” Viktor said eagerly.

 

Yuuri opened the lid to find an oddly shaped mound of white chocolate. He unfolded the sides of the box to get a better look.  It took him a moment to realize what it was. Viktor had commissioned a chocolate mold of his entire ass complete with a puckered anus in the middle.

 

“Last year was so much fun I thought I’d get a little creative,” Viktor said with a proud grin.

 

Yuuri forced a smile, trying to think of what to say. Viktor had obviously gone to a lot of trouble and he didn’t want to start a fight during the Olympics. What was he going to do?

 

“What do you think?” Viktor asked.

 

Panicking, Yuuri bent down and sank his teeth into the side of a chocolate butt cheek. Beneath the chocolate shell was a layer of champagne fudge filling.  He closed his eyes and let the rich flavors melt in his mouth. The taste was exquisite, even if the shape was odd. He could do this. He just had to eat some of the chocolate monstrosity until Viktor was ready to throw him on the bed and ravish him.

 

He took a sip of champagne and drizzled some on the chocolate. He dragged his tongue along the crease, lingering to suck out the liquid that had collected in the hole. Viktor watched with rapt attention as he circled his tongue around the rim.  With slow strokes, he licked at the ridged divot, wearing down the layer of chocolate with each stroke. Pausing to take a sip of champagne, he rubbed the divot with his fingers. The thin warm chocolate gave way under the pressure. Yuuri pressed in slowly, his fingers sinking into something gooey. He took them out, covered in caramel. 

 

Viktor inhaled sharply as Yuuri brought the sticky, caramel coated fingers to his mouth and licked them clean.  As he sucked at the rich caramel he wondered if Viktor had actually tried this. There was no way he would be able to finish the whole thing tonight.  He might as well share. He took a sip of champagne to cleanse his palate and stripped off his clothes. Viktor would be horrified if he got caramel on his suit. He slipped off his briefs, tossing them at Viktor.  He leaned back in to lap at the hole in the chocolate ass, pressing at the edges to be sure it was wide enough. As he teased it open, he wrapped a hand around his cock, slowly stroking himself until he was hard, but not too sensitive.  He slapped the chocolate shell and dug his fingers into the white cheeks. He sank his cock into the sticky caramel, wiggling around to coat it with the gooey filling. He pulled out, a ribbon of caramel dripping off of his erection. Curling a finger, he beckoned Viktor to him.  

 

“Come help me clean up.”

 

Viktor needed no further encouragement.  He threw his jacket on the bed and knelt down in front of Yuuri, lapping at the caramel on the tip of Yuuri’s cock.  He licked his lips and looked up.

 

“Vkusno!” 

 

He took a sip of champagne and wrapped his lips around the head.  Yuuri’s eyes fluttered closed as Viktor sucked the sugary coating off of him, lightly stroking Yuuri’s balls as he worked his way down the shaft.  His tongue tickled the underside of Yuuri’s cock, sending shivers through his body. 

 

Viktor had improved greatly in the last year.  With the difference in their stamina, Viktor had started to focus on foreplay as a way to draw things out. He had never been bad at this, but now it was mind blowing. He often made a game of seeing how many times he could make Yuuri come before he did.  The current record was five, but Yuuri doubted they would beat it tonight. Viktor was too aroused to hold back for long. Sometimes he felt guilty that Viktor did so much for him, but he seemed to enjoy the challenge.

 

Yuuri weaved his fingers through Viktor’s platinum hair as Viktor sucked his cock.  He slid back, swirling his tongue around the tip before swallowing Yuuri whole. A loud moan ripped from Yuuri’s throat as he came, clenching his hands in Viktor’s hair. Viktor dug his fingers into Yuuri’s hip as he sucked every last drop out of him.  He sat back, licking his lips.

 

“That pairs beautifully with caramel.”

 

Yuuri sat down for a moment to catch his breath.  He leaned over to take another bite out of the chocolate ass.  A nip on his butt made him flinch. He turned to see Viktor kneeling beside him and a red bite mark on his ass.

 

“Don’t let me stop you,” Viktor said, gently rubbing a finger between Yuuri’s cheeks.

 

“Where’s the lube?” Yuuri asked.

 

“Isn’t it in your toiletry bag?” 

 

Yuuri shook his head.  “I told you to pack it.”  

 

They both hurried to their luggage to look for the lube.

 

“You said you had it,” Viktor insisted as he searched through the side pockets of his suitcase.

 

“No I said I had the lotion,” Yuuri reminded him.

 

Viktor smacked his hand against his forehead. “You did say lotion.”

 

Yuuri stood up and stuck a finger in the caramel. He sucked it clean, pulled it out of his mouth with a wet pop.  “You’ll just have to get creative then.”

 

Viktor pressed Yuuri against the wall. Yuuri moaned as the smooth wool of Viktor’s pants rubbed against his naked skin.

 

“It’ll get dirty,” Yuuri whispered. 

 

“I know a good cleaner.” 

 

Viktor pressed a thigh between Yuuri’s legs. Yuuri gasped as the fine wool rubbed against his crotch. It felt amazing but the fact that Viktor was putting his $4000 bespoke suit in danger was even hotter.  He was very particular about his suits. Yuuri still hadn’t forgotten the nose bleed incident, but Viktor’s willingness to risk a cum and caramel stain almost made up for that.

 

Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s ass, lifting him up to straddle his lap. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor’s neck, devouring him with a kiss as Viktor pressed his wool covered erection against Yuuri's naked cock.  With trembling fingers, Yuuri reached for the buttons of Viktor’s shirt. He fumbled with them until it fell open. Slipping a hand inside, he pinched a nipple.

 

Viktor gasped, fingers digging into Yuuri’s hips. Viktor was surprisingly sensitive.  Once, Yuuri had managed to make him come with just a massage. He rolled the nipple gently between his fingers. He could feel Viktor shaking. He wouldn’t last much longer. Yuuri undid the button of Viktor’s pants and slid the zipper down. He slipped his hand inside. 

 

Viktor wasn’t wearing underwear.

 

“You’re naughty,” Yuuri whispered.

 

“Didn’t see the point,” Viktor panted.  He pushed his pants down to the tops of his thighs, freeing his cock. 

 

“Think we can do it together?” Yuuri asked, rubbing his erection against Viktor’s.

 

“Worth a shot.”

 

Viktor wrapped his hand around both of their cocks, stroking them slowly. Yuuri clenched his fists in Viktor’s shirt, holding tight as Viktor’s hand slid along his cock. Viktor rubbed a thumb across the tips, swirling it around and mixing the precum oozing from both of them. Grabbing the back of Viktor’s head with one hand, Yuuri pulled him into a desperate kiss. He fucked Viktor’s mouth with his tongue just as he had done to the chocolate replica of his ass. He would go buy lube tomorrow. After their events he wanted the real thing.

 

Viktor quickened his strokes, pumping faster as they both neared the edge. His hand slipped a few times. Finally he gave up and started thrusting wildly into his fist, his cock rubbing against Yuuri’s. He stroked the tip again and Yuuri was lost. He came, the slick goo coating Viktor’s hand as he finished himself with a few quick strokes. 

 

They sagged against the wall, both panting for breath. 

 

“Well, pretty close,” Viktor mumbled. 

 

Yuuri pressed his lips to Viktor’s in a slow, sweet kiss.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

 

Viktor smiles, brushing Yuuri’s cheek with his fingers. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

 

000

  
  


Viktor watched Yuuri as he danced across the ice. He had been worried that his gift might be a little over the top, but Yuuri had eaten it with gusto. The sex had been amazing but he  was still irritated that he had forgotten the lube.

 

“For a man who got laid last night you look a bit tense,” Chris remarked.

 

“I forgot the lube,” Viktor confessed.

 

“I could have loaned you some.” 

 

“You haven’t used it all?” Viktor asked in surprise.

 

“I’m down to my last bottle.” Chris admitted. “The Swedish team is in my building.”

 

“Have you found a sex shop nearby?”

 

“Yeah but I can’t read Korean so I couldn’t figure out which bottle was the lube,” Chris said. “So how did your gift go over?”

 

Viktor recounted the evening.  By the end Chris seemed rather impressed. Viktor felt a surge of pride. It wasn’t often he could impress Chris with sex stories, especially since they only involved one other person, but he was practically salivating as Viktor described what Yuuri had done to the chocolate.

 

“Wow! And he did all that sober?” Chris asked in amazement. 

 

“Mostly.  We did have a glass of champagne.”

 

Chris looked at Yuuri with an amused grin. “I told you he’d be a little minx once you got him in the mood.”

 

Viktor stared out at the ice. “I don’t know what I’m going to do next year.  I’m running out of ideas.”

 

“You always say that at the end of the season and every year you beat me.”  Chris looked at him with a wicked smile. “Do you finish first in the bedroom too?”

 

“Usually,” Viktor admitted. “Yuuri’s stamina is unreal.”

 

“You know sometimes I think you push yourself too hard to exceed what you’ve done. Give yourself room to improve.”

 

Viktor winced as Yuuri flubbed a jump.  Perhaps Chris had a point.

 

“Forgetting the lube might actually work in your favor,” Chris quipped loudly.

 

“Viktor!” Yuuri shrieked as he skated by them.

 

Viktor clapped a hand to his forehead. “You did that on purpose.”

 

Chris smirked.  “You can’t prove anything.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! There will be five chapters each with a new and more ostentatious chocolate creation. Please check back for the rest. Also, leave a comment and let me know what you think! Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
